percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 33
Wingless Angel-Chapter 33 Chris P.O.V ' I watched as the darkness swarmed around Allison, in a both deadly and beautiful tempest. She rose a few feet off the floor, the air around her followed the rhythm of the spinning darkness around her. "Die Mortal!" Iapetus charged at Allison with his spear. "No!" I managed to shout. Iapetus lunged, Allison grabbed the spear with no trouble. Then, power soared through her arm into the spear and the spear shattered in a similar way my sword did. Iapetus fell backward, and Allison put her hand on his face, power flowed through her arm again, threatening to destroy Iapetus. "How is she doing that?" I said silently. ''She's attacking his Divine form not his Physical body. She's destroying his essense so he can never again reform. ''The voice of Nyx appeared in my head. Golden cracks appeared on Iapetus's face as he was screaming. Hyperion quickly rushed forward and knocked Allison aside and saving his brother. Hyperion looked at me. "We have done our part Hero. The rest is up to you. I am truly sorry." Then Hyperion and the other Titans disappeared. I turned to my right and saw the Twins stuggling to maintain their balance. Mike summoned his own storm to cancel out Allison's, but he didn't know the exact location of Allison so he could only hold the storm around him and Silena. Theresa was beside me, she held on to my hand and she looked afraid. Allison just stared at me, I didn't know what she was thinking but she was scary. "Isn't it beautiful Christopher?!" Darius shouted over the noise."I trained her myself, I did. A cold blooded killer. You could almost say she's my daughter! You know that's a good name, my daughter, Allison!" Then he laughed. Darius's word triggered a memory, more importantly, the lines of a prophecy.''You Shall meet the child of the one that you hate. You will see what has happened to her is not her fate. ''Allison was not a killer, she is a sweet girl. She's my little sister. ''To help and save her from the curse of the night. I had to make her Mark whole, and not just the Mark from bad-Nyx. You must bear the arms of the light. ''The darkness tempest, what more could shield it from me than a weapon of light? ''Go against your code and do what is right. My code, to always stand by friends side, now I was going to have to leave them to the mercy of the tempest, and do what is right, to save my sister. I started walking forward but Theresa pulled me back. "Chris what are you doing? "I have to do this Theresa. She's my sis, and we need her to beat Darius remember?" I said. At first Tessa just stared at me, then she slowly released my hand. "Go. Please be careful." "I will." I turned to face Allison. I stared at Allison. That once beautiful and innocent face, was now cold and full of bloodlust. I flipped the Arms of Helios and caught it. It exploded in a flash of light and a spear and shield of light appeared in my hands. "What are you doing fool?" Allison asked. "Setting things right." I said and walked into the tempest. '''Allison P.O.V I watched as the warrior claiming to be my brother walked towards me. He raised his shield, the darkness from my storm deflected off it and sparks flew as Light and Darkness collided. "No!" I shouted, not allowing him to advance. I willed the darkness, to rise sending them all to the boy as once. It hit his shield, causing him to stumble back, nevertheless he continued to advance. I tried everything in my power to stop him, but controlling this much darkness meant I couldn't move, because my concentration would be broken. Slow but steady the boy finally reached me. I could only look at his eyes, I knew what was coming next, he would kill me. I was prepared for it, I braced myself for him to send the spear through my heart. But he did something completely different. His weapons shrunk back to it's coin form. He looked at me for a moment, I realised his expression was sad and worried. And those emotions were directed at me, why would he care what happened to me? He raised his arms and embraced me. I was to shocked to move, I felt like I should pull away, he was the enemy, but I couldn't..no I didn't want to. I didn't want to pull away, there was something about his touch that was familiar, something that made me safe. His touch also made me remember a certain memory. I was with Christopher, him 8 and me 6. It was still the time our dad was still alive. Christopher was disturbing me, pulling my cheeks saying "Your so cute." Over and over again. "Stop it Big Brother! It hurts!" I said gripping his fingers, trying to release my cheeks from his grip. "I won't! You know why?" He let go of my cheeks. "Why?" "Because someday your going to grow into the most beautiful girl in the world, and then, and then, all the boys will want to marry you. But the girls will also be jealous of you, and they will try to hurt you." "No! Why will they hurt me?" "But I won't let them hurt you, I'm your big brother and I'll protect you." I looked up at him. "Promise?" "Promise." The he hugged me. I was brought back to the real world, in the boy's arms. "I remember that memory. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for a long time, but I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He said. "How did you-" ''I can communicate with my siblings through telepathy when I touch them, and I can see their thoughts and memories too. I'm your brother Allison. I'm Christopher. ''His voiced echoed in my mind. I looked up at him. "Christopher?" He smiled. "Yes." Slowly my arms went around him, returning his embrace. Slowly I smiled to. I saw Nyx appear in my blind eye, she touched my mark and somehow I knew my mark turned from the dark blue colour to the Sapphire blue colour like Christopher's Mark. "I promise not to leave you alone anymore." "Promise?" I said, mirroring what I said years ago. "Promise." He said. Then he raised his voice in alarm. "Watch out!" He said pushing me away, as a spear flew past my face. "Aww, what a lovely family reunion." Darius shouted. "Christopher, why do you always have to ruin my plans?!" He sighed. "Well not all is lost, I can still kill all of you." Christopher turned his attention to me. "The fight is not over yet." He took out the coin of his pocket and flipped it. I caught it, it exploded in a flash of light. A spear and shield made of light appeared in my hand. And Christopher drew his own sword. Christopher's other comrades came and stood beside us. I turned my attention to the girl with the white hair. "Sorry for shooting you." She smiled. "Your forgiven." We turned to face Darius. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 34|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 16:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page